Memristors were first hypothesized by Leon Chua in 1971, and since then research has explored the potential for these devices in modern system design. The most direct benefits of memristors, low area and high density, lend themselves to improved memory design, sparking the majority of prior research. Only recently has research begun to explore the use of memristors in arithmetic applications. The work that has been done has focused on individual logic gates and small circuits. There have been numerous approaches to this endeavor: IMPLY operations, MAGIC gates, logic-in-memory, hybrid-CMOS gates, and threshold gates, to name the most prevalent.
Unfortunately, each prior approach to memristor-based logic has shortcomings. IMPLY gates are serialized and incur high delays for Boolean operations. Hybrid-CMOS gates suffer from signal degradation. MAGIC gates and logic-in-memory designs are limited in applications since they cannot be concatenated or provide multiple fanout. Threshold gates using GOTO pairs, although low in area and delay, are still in their infant stages in terms of fabrication.
Hence, all prior designs for memristor-based gates have had shortcomings in terms of scalability, applicability, completeness and performance. For example, dividers using memristor-based gates have shortcomings in terms of delay and complexity (many transistors, memristors, switches and/or drivers).